My Light, Your Light
by Kirsh
Summary: Five years after Leviathan's defeat, Haru finds himself looking after his two Appmon "children", and having the life he's always dreamed of. With Yuujin.


Haru stretched out across the floor of his apartment, surrounded by sheafs of paper and books, and two completely exhausted Appmon. Gatchmon and Offmon were now quietly snoozing away after having chased each other and Haru around the apartment, through the kitchen, the bedroom, and the living room. Even Haru was exhausted, more from trying to keep the two Appmon from completely destroying their home than trying to keep Offmon from kneading Gatchmon into oblivion. They hadn't changed much in the last five years, still behaving much like children. Haru smiled, unable to stop the soft laugh that escaped his lips. He rolled over onto his stomach and watched the two artificial intelligences smuggle closer to one another.

It made sense to Haru that Gatchmon and Offmon would act like little kids because, essentially, they _were_ little kids. It was only when they evolved to their higher forms that they gained a sense of maturity. Such a transformation was echoed in Haru himself. At nineteen, he had many more responsibilities that made him an adult, but when he came home from school and work, he could shed those responsibilities and be a kid again. But there were times, like now, he felt more like a parent than Gatchmon's partner and an Appli Driver. He supposed that his mother had often felt the same way while he was growing up.

Quietly, Haru pushed himself upright and began to clean up the mess his two "kids" had made. He let them sleep, because trying to move them would start a fight Haru didn't want to have. Besides, they weren't lying on anything important and being sprawled on the floor was probably safer than sprawling on the couch. There was nothing breakable in the apartment anyway, though Offmon had often tried his best to break the wooden coffee table when he ran into it by accident.

Just as Haru was putting the last of his books back on the shelf, he heard the front door's tumblers turning.

Warmth bloomed in his chest and stomach and Haru quickly crossed the carpeted floor to the tile of the front hall and kitchen. He reached the halfway mark just as the door opened.

"Welcome back, Yuujin," Haru said, keeping his voice low.

Yuujin looked up at Haru in surprise, then past him to the living room, where he could no doubt spot Offmon's limp foot sticking out from beneath Gatchmon's legs. "Did something happen?" he asked, his low tenor voice also in a whisper.

Haru shook his head. "They played chase until they passed out."

"I see." Yuujin stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him. He hung his bag on the hook behind the door, then slipped out of his coat and hung that in the closet before taking off his shoes. "Were you able to get any studying done?"

"I got my homework done, if that's what you're asking."

Yuujin chuckled and stepped closer to Haru, pulling the smaller boy into a loving embrace. Haru watched him with a smile, then closed his eyes as he felt Yuujin's lips against his. His arms came up around Yuujin's back and his fingers curled in the material of his shirt, holding him just as close as their kiss changed from chaste to something hotter and deeper.

When Yuujin had shown up at Ai's bookstore maybe a few months after Leviathan's final defeat, Haru had practically thrown himself at the redhead and cried for hours. Yuujin looked and sounded exactly as Haru remembered. He acted exactly how Haru remembered. And Yuujin remembered, too. He remembered everything, up to and including his "death". He remembered floating in some dark place within the AR field, a lonely consciousness that was aware of everything that was happening in the real world. But he could feel Haru calling out to him, and at times, Yuujin could even feel Haru trying to reach him. And Haru hadn't been the only one.

The scientist posing as Yuujin's mother had been frantically trying to discover what had happened to him since Yuujin hadn't returned after the defeat of Leviathan. Though Yuujin had been just an android built for Leviathan's designs, she had truly come to care for Yuujin as if he was her own son. Yuujin had finally found his way back through the digital and had literally been a ghost in the machine until she had built him a new body. The first thing Yuujin had done once he had a physical form had been to go find Haru. And now, they were never apart for too long. Between school and work they made a life together, and as Haru grew, so did Yuujin.

Haru pulled back from Yuujin but didn't escape his hold. "How was it?"

Yuujin shrugged with a slight smile. "A few minor adjustments. It's hard keeping up with you sometimes."

Haru laughed and stood on the balls of his feet to press a kiss to Yuujin's cheeks. "You say that, but you're still taller than me. What else did she say?"

"That you're getting good at the regular maintenance and she's afraid that she'll lose her job to you one day."

"I doubt it. There's going to come a day when we're going to have to make a hard decision, and it won't have anything to do with her."

Yuujin laughed. "Are you saying you don't want her knowing about the possibility of digitalizing your consciousness?"

"No way! It's bad enough she's always asking you those inappropriate questions about what we do in our personal time. I don't want her watching us when we're on the other side." Haru said.

"She asks for your safety, you know." Yuujin replied as he pulled away from Haru and walked into the living room, carefully stepping around the two sleeping Appmon as he headed for their bedroom.

Haru followed, sighing. "She made you out of synthetic flesh that feels just like a real human's, and sure, you don't have normal functions like me, but," Haru's eyes briefly dropped when Yuujin turned to face him, "that works just fine, and even you're pleasured by what we do."

Yuujin smirked and gestured for Haru to come into the room. The green-haired boy did so, closing and locking the door behind him. "That was one of the things Mom asked about."

Haru leaned against the door. "And what did you tell her?"

"That even though I have no actual fluid discharge, I can achieve orgasm. And that I have you to thank for that."

Haru's face flared red. "Y-you told her that?"

"Yeah." Yuujin continued to grin, enjoying Haru's embarrassment. "I also told her that I feel most human when I'm with you and my body reacts just like a normal male's would. Also, even though I don't technically have a heart, I experience breathlessness and other human functions because of you. And I told her you've been taking excellent care of me, as far as all the android bits go."

Haru's face was still bright red. "I can't believe you told your _mom_ about our sex life."

Yuujin burst out laughing. "I didn't tell her any of that. I just wanted to see you blush."

Haru gaped at Yuujin for a minute, then crossed the floor to give the redhead a shove. Yuujin accepted the push, especially when he landed on the bed and Haru straddled his hips. The green-haired boy glowered down at him, cheeks still rose but his expression decidedly irritated for being tricked. Yuujin settled his hands on Haru's hips, marveling at the warmth the human exuded.

Haru leaned lower. "What _did_ you tell her?"

"That you were taking excellent care of me, as far as the android bits go." Yuujin lifted a hand from Haru's hips and stroked his face. "And that we were taking care of each other in the normal human sense. I'm not going to need any new bodies now that you've stopped growing, and all my biological functions are working as intended. I also mentioned that you suck at cooking anything but pasta."

Haru leaned into Yuujin's touch. "That's because it's your favorite and I don't suck at everything. Besides, Rei-kun is teaching me how to cook."

"And how's that going?"

"Rei-kun says since I haven't burned down his house or made anything explode, I'm making progress." Haru grumped.

Yuujin laughed and pulled Haru down closer to him. He brushed his lips against Haru's, feeling the smaller body relax at the attention. "She said to tell you that while I can enjoy food like a human, you still need to be careful as far as the amounts. My body doesn't process food the way yours does."

Haru sighed. "I know. We experienced this, remember? You were sick, Offmon was panicking because he was so sure he broke you, and I was on the phone with your mom trying to figure out what to do, all while Gatchmon tried to find information on how to make an android better."

Yuujin kissed Haru again. "That was my fault as much as yours."

"I know. But we were going to have a party to celebrate Eri-san's new album so I wanted to make lots of food."

Yuujin smiled. "She still never got that party."

"No, but I think Astra-kun made up for it by letting her and her friends stay at the teahouse."

"When is he going to propose to her?"

Haru lifted his head and looked down at Yuujin. "If you value your life, you won't say that in front of him."

"Why?" Yuujin asked, suddenly concerned for his personal safety.

"Because he's trying to think of an awesome way to do it, and to use AppTube to do it, and if Eri- san finds out before he's ready, Astra-kun said he would murder us all. Including Ai-chan and Hajime-kun."

Yuujin blinked. "He's that serious?"

"Even Musimon was terrified."

"It's hard to terrify him." Yuujin said lowly. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before returning his attention on Haru. "All right. My lips are sealed on that matter."

Haru smiled. "Was there anything else your mom said?"

Yuujin looked amused at the change of topic but shook his head. "That's about all of it. You're able to take care of my regular maintenance, so she's looking for things to do. She did mention that I seem to have become more human, despite the obvious."

"That's because you're Yuujin." Haru replied with a loving smile. "Yuujin is Yuujin. And I love you."

A warm smile bloomed on Yuujin's face, matching the warmth he felt in his chest. No, Haru didn't care if he wasn't actually flesh and blood; Haru only cared that he was Yuujin. He pulled Haru down again for a long, slow kiss that left the smaller boy breathless when they parted. "I love you, too, Haru." Yuujin whispered.

The kisses that followed were equally slow but building in heat and passion. Haru sat up at Yuujin's urging and allowed the redhead to slip his hands beneath his shirt and run his fingers across the skin of his stomach and sides. Then Haru shifted and let Yuujin pull off the garment, leaving Haru exposed from the waist up. Yuujin's fingers danced across Haru's skin as he brought Haru back down for another series of kisses. Haru's hands moved in mirror of Yuujin's, slipping under his shirt to pull it off and expose the soft synthetic flesh that Haru soon was caressing with his fingers.

Haru pulled away from Yuujin's mouth and began nibbling a trail down the redhead's neck. Yuujin hissed and turned his head slightly to give Haru more to touch, all while his hands left Haru's sides to the waistband of the pants the green-haired boy was wearing. He slid his hands beneath the material and squeezed Haru's rear, earning a sharp gasp and a puff of hot air against the side of his neck as Haru sighed a short, aroused sigh.

That sound, and the sight of Haru atop him with a flushed face and bright eyes, made Yuujin's heart pound and his body react. His love for Haru was a power of its own, and was its own fuel. Yuujin made a content noise and lifted his hips to grind them against Haru's.

"How long do you think they'll be asleep?" Yuujin asked in a husky whisper.

Haru shrugged. "An hour, maybe less."

"I feel like a parent," Yuujin complained, even as he shifted to pull off Haru's remaining clothes. "Sneaking around and trying to get some in before the kids wake up."

Haru laughed. "We _are_ parents, Yuujin. We just don't have human children. Besides," Haru leaned close to whisper conspiratorially in Yuujin's ear, "sneaking around like this is pretty fun."

Yuujin grinned. He grabbed hold of Haru and rolled them, pinning the smaller boy beneath him. "It is, isn't it?" He dipped his head and locked Haru in a searing kiss.

Haru's hands moved at a feverish pace to undo Yuujin's belt and get his pants off. It took a little maneuvering on Yuujin's part, considering he didn't want to separate himself from Haru longer than it took to breathe, but somehow the garment came off and Haru threw them somewhere on the other side of the bed before returning his hands to Yuujin's hips. Their mouths met, roughly kissing as if they couldn't get enough of each other, and their hands roamed their bodies. Haru still marveled at the fact he couldn't tell the difference between his skin and Yuujin's synthetic flesh, and he reveled in that sensory experience, especially when he trailed his fingers across the plane of Yuujin's abdomen to the length of flesh that was between his legs.

The first time that Haru and Yuujin had ever gone this far, Haru had been concerned that Yuujin might feel embarrassed. After all, an android had no need of that part, right? Yuujin had been concerned that Haru might find him inefficient in some way, since neither of them knew how far it would go. It had been quite the pleasurable surprise for both of them, a pair of sensations that neither of them would ever forget.

"Haru," Yuujin groaned as Haru stroked him. His flesh reacted just as any human male's might in the grip of his lover, hardening and stiffening with want and need. "Haru."

"Yuujin," Haru breathed, meeting the redhead's mouth again even as he pushed them over again so he was between Yuujin's legs. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Yuujin purred. Then he gave a soft howl as Haru replaced his hands with his mouth and began to suck on Yuujin's cock like it was a particularly tasty treat. When Haru had done this the first time, Yuujin couldn't help but feel like he'd disappointed Haru in some way, and knowing the smaller boy as he did, Haru would never complain. Yuujin soon realized that Haru did this because he _liked_ to, and he liked pleasuring Yuujin in this manner. Yuujin's fingers found Haru's hair and pulled gently, even as his spine curved and his toes curled and pleasure washed through his body and mind.

Haru continued his ministrations, watching his lover's expression through the bangs of his green hair. He didn't care about anything else except making Yuujin feel good. It was only when Yuujin began to squirm that Haru pulled back, allowing the redhead's cock to slip out of his mouth. He gave the tip one last lick before he let Yuujin pull him up and roll them again, so Haru was beneath Yuujin. Yuujin stared down at Haru even as his hands manipulated the smaller boy's thighs to spread his legs wide so he could settle between them. Haru lifted his arms and settled them on Yuujin's shoulders, trying to find a comfortable position while Yuujin's fingers slid between his legs and found what they were searching for.

Haru arched against Yuujin with a cry as Yuujin's fingers slid into him. Yuujin silenced Haru with a kiss, then began to move his digits in and out, scissoring them to stretch tight muscle. Haru arched and writhed beneath Yuujin, his sounds muffled by one hand because he didn't want to get too loud and inadvertently wake up the two Appmon sleeping just down the hall. Yuujin hooked one of Haru's legs over his shoulder to change the angle of his motions, and Haru let out a breathy cry of his name for it. The redhead kept monitoring Haru for any sign of pain since he'd started dry, but all he could sense from his lover was intense pleasure. He pulled away from Haru as soon as his muscles started to clench and Yuujin heard the subtle sounds Haru didn't know he made when he was close to coming. He left Haru empty, listening to the smaller boy pant while he shifted across the bed to the nightstand where they kept an assortment of lubricants.

It didn't take long for Yuujin to find the one he wanted, and he was soon back beside Haru, who simply lay half twisted on his side, watching him.

"What?" Haru asked in a whisper when Yuujin hesitated in opening the bottle.

"Nothing." Yuujin smiled. "You're beautiful."

Haru's cheeks flared red. His lips curled in a pleased smile. "So are you."

Yuujin shook his head and opened the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. The viscous fluid quickly warmed on his synthetic skin. Yuujin shifted Haru's legs again and slowly slid two fingers inside his passage, a third joining the others when Haru relaxed after being breached again. "Not like you," Yuujin whispered as he moved his wrist, thrusting his fingers deep into Haru. "You're radiant. My light in the darkness. You're everything to me, Haru."

Haru pulled himself closer to Yuujin, holding tight even as he rode Yuujin's fingers. He rested his forehead against Yuujin's neck, trembling as pleasure built up inside him both from his lover's words and his ministrations. "Yuujin, you're everything to me, too. I don't care about anything else, so long as I have you."

Yuujin pulled his fingers from Haru then and shifted to lay on his back, drawing Haru onto his lap. He steadied Haru, then watched in guilty pleasure as the green-haired youth rose up slightly on the balls of his feet and reached behind him to grasp Yuujin's cock to help guide him into his body. Haru moved slowly, not because he was afraid of hurting Yuujin, but because he enjoyed the sensation of Yuujin sinking slowly into him until they were fully joined. Then Yuujin placed his hands on Haru's hips and encouraged him to move.

The pace Haru started was slow and leisurely, with him riding Yuujin gently just to draw out their stolen moment. He stared down at his lover, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly open as he panted. Yuujin looked much the same way, staring up at Haru like he was committing every detail of the green-haired youth's face to memory. Their fingers linked, and Haru leaned down to capture Yuujin's mouth. They stayed like that for a handful of heartbeats, and then Yuujin changed positions, forcing Haru onto his back. The pace changed then from something slow to quick and sharp, with Yuujin pounding into Haru as hard as he dared, which only earned cries of pleasure from his smaller lover. Yuujin braced himself above Haru with one hand and snaked the other between their bodies to grip Haru, enjoying the sensation of real, hard flesh in his fingers.

This was Haru. This sensation, this smell, these sounds and touches. This was Yuujin's Haru, just as everything that made him made him Haru's Yuujin.

Haru arched against him at the touch to his cock, his arms tightening around Yuujin's shoulders. Haru's eyes fluttered closed and he made noises that indicated absolute bliss, even as his body neared its limit. Yuujin watched, completely absorbed into the moment and totally focused on Haru. Then Haru's breath hitched and his body arched bow-string tight, and Yuujin felt a flood of wetness against his hand. The pressure around his cock increased almost tenfold, and after a few more deep, hard thrusts, Yuujin felt a crescendo of pleasure rush through his body that had nothing to do with chemicals and everything to do with the young man beneath him. Yuujin and Haru stayed locked for another few minutes, each riding out the last vestiges of their high and slowly coming down.

Finally, Yuujin moved back from Haru, easing out of his body and stretching out beside him. Haru lay still for a moment, and then he curled into Yuujin, resting his head against the redhead's shoulder. Yuujin linked their fingers and gently kissed Haru, enjoying the silence that was filled only by their breathing.

Or would have been, had not a knock sounded at the bedroom door followed by, "Haru? Haru!" and "Yuujin!"

Both Haru and Yuujin burst out laughing, separating to clean up and get dressed before the two Appmon decided to either break the door down or shift from their Realized forms and pass through the door.

Just as Yuujin reached to unlock the door and step out, Haru grabbed his wrist and kissed him. Grinning, the green-haired boy stepped back and then asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Yuujin opened the door to reveal their two "children", who stared up at him with bright eyes. "How about pasta?"

The sound of Haru's laugh was heard even over the cheers of Gatchmon and Offmon. Giving Yuujin a smile that was only meant for him, Haru replied, "Sure. Pasta it is."


End file.
